List of Locations
This page lists locations featured/mentioned on Lifetime's Devious Maids. Argentina Argentina is a country, first mentioned in the first episode of the third season. Taylor and Michael Stappord pretend they adopt their daughter, Katy, in this country. Armenia Armenia is a country, first mentioned in the first episode of the first season. Jamal, Genevieve's ex-poolboy and boyfriend, is originally from this country. Brazil Buenos Aires Buenos Aires is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the second season. Adrian reveals to Tanya he bought Evelyn's necklace in this city. Rio de Janeiro Rio de Janeiro is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the second season. Adrian and Evelyn reveal to Tanya they felt uncomfortable in this city, thanks to the poverty. Brunei Brunei is a country, first mentioned in the sixth episode of the first season. Myron Moyer, Genevieve's business manager, disappeared and took all of her money with him. Later, Michael discovers he is in Brunei, a country with no extradition treaty with the USA, so he can't be arrested and spends every cent of Genevieve's money without problem. When Philippe discovered Taylor was shot instead of Marisol, he says to Genevieve he wants to be alone with her and adds he always wanted to visit Brunei. Genevieve agrees to leave with him after their engagement party. Bulgaria Bulgaria is a country, first mentioned in the tenth episode of the first season. Olga is originally from this country. Congo Congo is a country, first mentioned in the thirteenth episode of the first season. In the letters he wrote to Genevieve and Valentina, Remi reveals he left in order to help vaccinate people in the Congo. When she comes back, Valentina reveals to Genevieve she broke up with Remi because her son wants to stay another year in Congo. England Caymen Islands Caymen Islands are British islands, first mentioned in the twelfth episode of the second season. Reggie has some illegal bank accounts in these islands. France Paris Paris is a city, first mentioned in the sixth episode of the first season. Julie reveals to Carmen she studied cooking at the Cordon Bleu, a restaurant in Paris. Javier plans to go to Paris with Zoila after she revealed she always wanted to go there during their third date. Champs-Élysées Champs-Élysées is a street, first mentioned in the first episode of the second season. Peri says to Spence she got a hotel on the Champs-Élysées for their vacation. Tahiti Tahiti is a French island, first mentioned in the tenth episode of the second season. Fearing to be arrested by the police, Ethan suggests to Valentina they could run away together to Tahiti or South Africa. Italy Rome Rome is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the first season. During her interview with Brenda Colfax, it is revealed Peri's next movie is shot at Rome and is directed by Scorcese. Peri also says she will take Tucker with her, because she assures she can't leave her kid behind with someone else. Lebanon Lebanon is a country, first mentioned in the first episode of the second season. Fatima is originally from this country, and she comes back to it because she no longer feels safe in Beverly Hills, after the gunmen's attack. Mexico Mexico is a country which first appears in the thirteenth episode of the second season. Rosie is originally from this country. One day, Peri decides to fly to this country and bring back Miguel to America and his mother. During Rosie's trial, Reggie says she can't go back to Mexico because she fears retaliation from the drug cartel that killed Ernesto. Guadalajara Guadalajara is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the first season. Rosie Falta and her family are originally from this city. After Ernesto's death, Rosie needed to leave her city in order to work as maid at Beverly Hills, in the Westmores' house. One day, Peri reveals to Rosie she'll go to Guadalajara in order to bring back Miguel. Three months later, Spence and Peri decides to go somewhere for their vacation. After he refused to go to Paris and Puerto Vallarta, Spence suggests they could go to Guadalajara in order to see Rosie. Juavez Juavez is a city which first appears in the thirteenth episode of the second season. Three Federal agents found Ernesto Falta alive in this city. Puerto Vallarta Puerto Vallarta is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the second season. When Spence refused to go to Paris because it is too far, Peri suggests they could go to Puerto Vallarta for their vacation. Peru Peru is a country, first mentioned in the thirteenth episode of the second season. One of Jason's mother's cousin lives in this country. Puerto Rico Puerto Rico is a country, first mentioned in the third episode of the first season. Carmen Luna is originally from this country. San Juan San Juan is a city, first mentioned in the third episode of the first season. Benny Soro produced an album in this city. Russia Russia is a country, first mentioned in the eighth episode of the first season. Odessa Burakov is originally from this country. South Africa South Africa is a country, first mentioned in the tenth episode of the second season. Fearing to be arrested by the police, Ethan suggests to Valentina they could run away together to Tahiti or South Africa. Spain Spain is a country, first mentioned in the second episode of the second season. Alejandro reveals to Carmen Dario asked him to move to Spain with him. United States of America :For a list of American locations featured or mentioned in the show, check here. Category:Locations Category:Lists